Tan sólo un beso
by Maii025
Summary: Heather está grabando la última escena de la cuarta temporada de Glee y la despedida de Brittany y Santana se vuelve demasiado real. Es casi como si fuesen ella y Naya las que se están despidiendo. Y de alguna manera lo es.


**Aclaración: **No soy la dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes ni de sus historias. Tampoco conozco a ninguna persona vinculada a la serie (ya quisiera yo!) ni pretendo ninguna ganancia por la publicación de esta historia.

**A/N: **Esto es un "one-shot" sobre HeYa (no Brittana). O sea, es un fanfiction basado en personas reales que lo más probable es que nunca hayan tenido ni tengan una historia de este tipo, aunque amaría que sí. Pero como no se puede todo acá está mi imaginación para darle un giro a la realidad.

La inspiración para escribir esto surgió a partir de un tweet que encontré un día en la red. Lo transcribí al principio de la historia pero acá está el enlace por las dudas:  /NoraeLebowski/status/340400213887946752 - Espero que lo disfruten y desde ya gracias por leer, por comentar, por favoritear y todas esas cosas que me ponen tan feliz :) :)

**Tan sólo un beso**

_Mucho hablamos de labios y de lenguas pero un beso bien dado en la mejilla es muy "todas las cosas que no me atrevo a decir" y eso es amor._

NoraeLebowski

Es el último día de grabación de la cuarta temporada de Glee y me siento extraña, superada por las emociones que me invaden. Odio sentirme así, tan descentrada, tan fuera de mí misma, tan poco yo. El cierre de la línea argumental de Brittany tampoco ayudó. Siempre me sentí cómoda dentro de la piel de Britt, fluyendo de mi personalidad a la suya y de nuevo a la mía sin inconvenientes. Después de todo, hay mucho de ella en mí. Pero en este último capítulo… algo no terminó de convencerme y odio que así sea mi despedida de la serie.

Sólo tuvo una cosa buena: que trajo a Santana de nuevo.

Con Naya no tenemos una escena juntas desde hace añares. La extrañaba horrores pero aún así… Estar con ella en el set en este momento no es lo mismo que fue todas las veces anteriores. No andamos agarradas de la mano, no me abraza cuando no puede contener toda su alegría dentro suyo, no corro hasta ella ni le hago cosquillas cuando está distraída. En cambio nos miramos desde lejos y como a escondidas; cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan me regala una media sonrisa triste para reconfortarme y yo se la devuelvo como me sale, mi sonrisa más media y más triste que la suya.

La última escena que nos queda grabar es la ronda de los chicos del coro antes de la actuación en los regionales. Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no quebrarme mientras digo mis líneas, toda la atención de mis compañeros y amigos en mí mientras Brittany se despide. Todo se siente demasiado real. Soy también yo la que se está despidiendo. No puedo evitar pensar que no debería sentirme tan triste… Se me cierra la garganta pero me obligo a seguir; no quiero tener que grabar todo esto no de nuevo. No podría hacerlo.

Cuando llego a Naya estoy al borde de mis fuerzas. Mientras la abrazo disfrazada de Brittany la siento temblar contra mi pecho y al instante sé que no es Santana sino ella misma la que exhala un "oh Dios" apoyada en mi hombro.

Es un segundo pero mientras dura el abrazo todos los recuerdos de nuestra relación cruzan volando mi cabeza y me siento una tonta. Fue ella la primera en apostar por nosotras. Ella la primera en atreverse a confesar lo que sentía, ella la primera en buscar con sus labios los míos, ella la primera en preguntar si estaba bien esa noche en su casa cuando me sacaba la ropa. Y a cambio de todo eso siempre fui yo la que postergó las cosas, convencida de que en algún momento el destino iba a estar de nuestro lado. De que en algún momento no iba a haber Taylor, no iban a haber prejuicios, no iban a haber miedos ni incertidumbres y al fin íbamos a poder estar juntas. Mientras me sujeto a su espalda me doy cuenta que en realidad siempre fue "el momento" y que ella me lo marcó con cada uno de sus gestos, sus sonrisas y sus besos. Y yo tan ciega y tan cobarde.

Por eso no me enojé con ella cuando me dijo que no podía más. Que estaba cansada de esperarme y de ser siempre la segunda en mi vida (sin ver que en mi corazón siempre era la primera, a pesar de todo). Por eso no me enojé cuando empezó a salir con Sean. Tuve que distanciarme de ella, sin embargo; verlos juntos o simplemente escucharla hablar de él me enfermaba.

Y mientras tanto yo sentía que cada vez me ahoga más con Taylor y cada instante que pasábamos separadas me confirmaba que nací para estar con ella. Un día me levanté y me di cuenta que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo con tal de ser yo la que le sostuviera la mano en público y le hiciera el amor en privado, si ella aún estaba dispuesta a aceptarme. No sé cuando pasó; simplemente me sentía lista.

Esa misma semana empezaron las náuseas. Cuando me puse a hacer cuentas me di cuenta que tenía un atraso. Llamé llorando a Ashley para contarle lo que pasaba y pedirle que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todo _tenía que estar bien_ porque me había llevado tanto tiempo llegar hasta ese punto en que por fin aceptaba lo que soy y lo que siento que no podía ser que otra vez todo estuviera mal.

En cambio Ash me dijo que me hiciera un test de embarazo. Un test que dio positivo.

Ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle a Naya yo misma.

De pronto vuelvo a sentir el tiempo y el espacio en el que estoy. La sala del coro, los chicos alrededor, Naya en mis brazos mientras Britt y San se despiden. No quiero soltarla porque sé que cuando lo haga voy a perderla para siempre. Aún así tengo que hacerlo. Y como siempre, la dejo ir…

Estoy sentada con los ojos cerrados en un banco de utilería que encontré perdido en un rincón de los estacionamientos de los estudios de Paramount Pictures cuando Naya me encuentra. Sé que es ella aunque no abro los ojos porque me llega de a oleadas su perfume; huele a flores, coco, vainilla, esos aromas que impregnaban mi almohada cada vez que pasábamos la noche juntas. Estamos así en silencio y sin mirarnos hasta que de pronto siento sus labios en mi mejilla. Es un beso mudo y tierno que dura segundos que son una eternidad. Un torrente de palabras no dichas pasan de su cuerpo al mío por el punto cálido donde ambos se tocan. _Te extraño. Te quiero. Perdoname. Quiero que seas feliz. Siempre voy a estar al lado tuyo, no importa qué. Lo que tenga que ser será. Merecés toda la felicidad del mundo. Te…_

"Vamos a estar bien" me susurra en el oído.

Y es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

**Fin**


End file.
